Zap
by Do1fin
Summary: When Columbia is bored she convinces Magenta to play and earthing game called Zap.


**I don't own Rocky Horror, Richard O'Brien does.**

"Mags, I'm bored let's play a game!" Magenta turned around from where she was dusting to see Columbia walking toward her, shoes clicking with every step.

"I'm very busy Columbia; I can't play a game with you." She then turned back around and continued dusting.

"Well what if the game I want to play won't keep you from working?" Columbia argued.

"Fine." Magenta agreed, not really up to arguing with Columbia, she's just too persistent, and won't shut the hell up. Columbia shrieked with you, and grabbed Magentas hand, and presided to write on it with sharpie. "What the Hell!" Magenta yelled and puller her hand back. "This stuff doesn't come off easily!"

"Relax Maggie; we don't want it to come off. It's part of the game." Columbia told her while grabbing Magentas hand, and continuing to write o the back of it. She then flipped her hand over and wrote on the palm. "Don't look at your hand." Columbia instructed. "Now write the same thing as I did with you, but on my palm write the name of someone in the castle!" Magenta wrote Zap and 12 on the hand then flipped it over, and ran over all the people who were currently residing in the house. Then wrote down a name and clicked the marker shut, slipping it into her apron pocket. Then Columbia explained the game. "The game is called Zap." She said and pointed to the word Zap on eh back of her hand. "The game is really easy, all you have to do is not look on the name I wrote on the palm of your hand, until after 12." She then pointed to the time written underneath the word zap.

"What if I do look?"

"Then you have to kiss **(A/N it's actually you have to ask the person on a date) **them. On the lips of at least three seconds. Got it?" Magenta nodded and continued her dusting. A few moments later, she heard Columbia clicking away, and then heard her call back to her. "Remember, even if you accidentally see it, It still counts!" Then the clicking was out of earshot.

Columbia had only written the name on her had a few minutes ago, but not knowing was killing her, and the fact that she knew she couldn't look, made not knowing even harder! Needless to say even thought Columbia said the game wouldn't interferer with her work, she spent an entire hour dusting the same spot. After that hour, Magenta busied herself with any and everything to keep her mind off her hand.

Magenta heard the clock chime. It was 11. _'Only an hour left and this torture will be over_.' She thought as she went into the kitchen to prepare lunch. _'Five minutes now'_. Magenta started putting everything on the cart to take out to the dining room, when she left two arm wrap around her waist. "Hello, my beautiful sister." Said the owner of the two arms. She leaned back into Riff Raffs embrace.

"Hello, brother"

"What this" Riff Raff said as he lifted up her hand to his face, to inspect the writing. Coincidentally, as he pulled her hand to his face it just had to pass her. "Zap?"

"Thanks alot Riff Raff. Now I lose." Magenta said in a slightly angry voice, and headed out into the dining room to serve lunch, leaving behind a shocked and confused Riff Raff.

"Its 12 Maggie!" Columbia called bouncing into the dining room. She then looked at her hand. "Ewww! Thank Goddess I didn't look. I don't want to kiss Riff Raff!"

"I don't want you kissing me either." Riff said as he entered the room. "Wait, why would you kiss me?"

"It's called Zap! I and Maggie were playing! You write the word zap and a time on one side, and a name not the other. If you look at the name before the time, you have to kiss them! I didn't look. Did you Mags?"

"Accidentally." She muttered, as she started to set the table. Columbia started laughing, while riff raff went to look at Magentas hand. He wanted to see who she had to kiss, and whether or not he had to kill whoever she was kissing.

"Frank?" Riff Raff half asked half yelled. Columbia nodded enthusiastically, still giggling. Just then the man himself waltzed into the room. Frank sat down ready to eat.

"Magenta!" Frank yelled at her, to serve the food. She walked over with the cart, but to Frank's surprise, instead of serving him his food, Magenta leaned down and kissed him. Then just as suddenly as she had kissed him, pulled back, and served the food as if nothing happened. Magenta went back into the kitchen, and Riff Raff followed her.

"What the Hell Magenta!" Riff whispered yelled at her. "Now the master is going to think your now choosing to be his new little toy!"

Magenta shook her head to disagree. "He won't, and even if he does you said that his creature will be ready in a few days. He'll forget all about me." She lent up to kiss him, but he turned his head. She looked at him questionably.

"You still kissed him. You didn't have too."

"It was one of Columbia's games. I had to play by the rules." Riff shook his head and sulked back to the lab, without eating lunch.

Magenta got worried. It was not night time, and riff had not talked to her all day. She stood outside his bedroom door. She then entered the room without knocking. Riff Raff looked up when she entered. "What do you want?" He asked. She sat down on bed beside him. She took his hand in his then pulled the sharpie out of her pocket. She then proceeded to write on his hand. She clicked the marked and put it into her pocket again, while Riff Raff looked at the back of his hand. The word Zap and the time 1:00 was written on his hand. She took his hand again and flipped it over, letting him see the name.

_Magenta_

He smiled and looked at her. "You have to follow the rules" Magenta said. Then Riff Raff drew her into a long passionate kiss. _'I can forgive Magenta' _he thought as he kissed her. _'But the master has to die...'_

**R&R! Thanks for reading! Me and my friend (whos name is also a country) are debating who is better. Columbia or Magenta. So let me know who you think is better, maybe the word of the people can repairs the rift in our friendship. Rift…..riff…Riff Raff…. Riff Raff + Magenta *Hint Hint***


End file.
